COBRA RASTER's involvement in First Battle of Nartyork
On March 24, 2012 the leader of Yurkish Army, Nek ýv Séiqnytski sent COBRA RASTER and his friends to First Battle of Nartyork in Néchåk at 12:11 PM UTC+1 ( ±0). Thanks to the save game GDSG, it is possible to see the text entries leading up to the video. Beginning of event destroying their basse and their piece cross veichle Messages sent towards The Alec Leaders. The first typo wasn't intended, while the second one was the spelling Vanalker used at that point. Sending COBRA RASTER out to battlefield COBRA RASTER: Okay, let's go! COBRA RASTER: checking for ememies... After Enemy Base (or Ememy Base as it is spelt in this case) was "defeated", COBRA RASTER sent himself away from the base. 1 detected. Goes to the base Killed... A Pitonian unit heading for (the text just says the base, either the base of Olkov Armiv's army or Knight Vader's) and then killed by something. COBRA RASTER: Units more, wait here and drive soon. COBRA RASTER: Castle attack not COBRA RASTER... In the first line he must be meaning there are more enemy units in the area he is present in, and therefore decides to wait close to the river to then continue driving. Moving fas Related to COBRA RASTER? Probably not, but who knows... COBRA RASTER: So how did you attack my? Unknown line. I not a t How the hell Follow me not Barracks... Mmm, units herew. Kill woman. How the hell. Lines COBRA RASTER sent when Pitonian units were following him. By woman he of course means "female villager". COBRA RASTER is not an error destroyer. He checks for ememies, so stop attack him. COBRA RASTER: Units attack not RASTER... LOL Hmm, looks like this buildings is gonna destroyed. But for now, let's continue. Pitonian units blatantly attacked RASTER in an attempt to destroy him. He became upset and said that he is not an "error destroyer" in self-defense. However, the units who attacked him of course ignored all that. RASTER witnessed a building about to be destroyed. He drove away from it. F The last message ever sent before the start of the video. Death thumb|right|335px|The last seconds of COBRA RASTER being in life; Rn. Johnsáistër, the killer, can be seen in the video. Death is at around 0:40. A chat message is sent after the death, and some pikemen of Knight Vader's troop decided to take down Johnsáistër thumb|right|335px|Vabam News report after COBRA RASTER's death His friends were destroyed during the war, and COBRA RASTER had no chance to be alive anymore. He went alone in the battlefield. Eventually, The Piton Leaders decided to send a Piton Group 403 member Rn. Johnsáistër (an Italian Infantry) to destroy COBRA RASTER once and for all. COBRA RASTER was chased by Johnsáistër (Knight Vader pikeman VBLA-52076 tried to enter the skirmish, but failed to finish his attack), S5-253, Hörmister and LN6-C53 from The Piton Leaders and ended up with Rn. Johnsáistër destroying COBRA RASTER from a distance in area 5693V-BWLO (when COBRA RASTER drove into the house Belshami 592.1), dropping COBRA RASTER's remaining seven hit points to just zero. After destroying RASTER, Johnsáistër's next objective was to kill as many Knight Vader pikemen as possible. He decided to attack Bots.NL Itobstihi since he was the closest one. However, this enraged Knight Vader and after killing Zacka Naimacatim, Johnsáistër was killed by Hatagigo Feinblo inside Guild Hall Masterchéif. COBRA RASTER killed. BLACK DEATH activated. Being alerted that Johnsáistër is attacking some of their pikemen, Knight Vader's pikemen killed Rn. Johnsáistër within some seconds and faced against the rest of The Piton Leaders' troop for victory. Olkov: Where are you? Olkov: COBRA RASTER? Two lines that Olkov Armiv sent after the video ended. File:COBRARASTERDeathLocation.PNG|Death location of COBRA RASTER (as seen in GDSG, a save file made after his death)